


Someone Like You

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Thiam week 2k17 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Day 2, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Thiam Week, thiam week 2k17, this is kind of short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: "I know this might sound crazy and you don't even know me at all but I would owe you so much if you could pretend you're my bofriend while my ex is here in this party!"Thiam Week Day 2: Fake Relationship





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one is kind of short but I'm super busy right now!! But I did wanted to make one so here it is!! I hope you're enjoying Thiam week as much as I'm doing! ;)

Liam was so wondering why he was at this party at the first place. Sure, his best friend Mason had gotten engaged but did he really needed to be there? Okay, scratch that. He sounded like a dick. He was happy that his best friend had found someone as wonderful as Corey -swear to God, that guy is like a ball of sunshine- but what he didn't liked was when Mason had organized a party and invited so many people that Liam was sure he didn't recognize half of the presents there. Many were from college, he knew that. Others were Corey's friends; so Liam really just stood somewhere else away from the happy couple, who was tangled in each other's arms as people around them asked them questions about the engagement and stuff.

The blue eyed guy was standing in the middle of the room surrounded by people, looking around to see if he could find a familiar face because he was bored like crazy when he found a familiar face that he wasn't expecting to find. At least not too soon at the party. A tall, slender young woman with medium-length, wavy, dark brown hair was talking to another two guys, laughing at something they were saying. She was around his age and had warm brown eyes and live-toned skin. Liam would recognize that girl anywhere. Why's that? Because she was his ex-girlfriend Hayden.

They broke up almost two years ago and no, they didn't end in bad terms. They actually stayed as friends and supported the other, but something she could be a pain in the ass. Like when she decided that she would look a boyfriend for Liam because he deserved to be happy. And no matter how many times Liam told her not to do that, a guy would always appears at his door and asking him on a date because apparently he was a friend of Hayden's. Or when they were in a party that she invited him to, she would try to leave him alone with the hot guys and don't get me wrong, it's not that Liam didn't wanted to date but he felt like it was too rushed. He wanted to find someone by himself, someone he actually choose.

Hayden caught his eye and smiled brightly as she noticed him. Oh no. Now she would ask him if he was dating someone and if he told her no -because if he told her yes then she would demand to know all about it-, she would try to hook him up with somebody at the party.

_Abort! Abort! Abort!_ No, wait! Look for someone else! If she sees you talking to someone she might leave you alone!

Quickly, Liam turned around and looked around in a desperate attempt to find someone available but it seemed that everyone had a partner, whether they were dancing or just talking. He could practically hear as Hayden moved through the crowd to get to him, so he had to be quick! Looking around he finally saw a guy that looked around his age sitting over the bar, a drink on his hand and was facing the front, totally ignoring the party around him. He had brown hair that was somehow combed to the back, although Liam was sure that he usually didn't wore it like that. Not thinking about it twice, Liam ran towards him, pushing some people away to get to him and finally stood over the bar, panting a little. The guy turned his head to look at him with a raised eyebrow but before he could even open his mouth and ask what the other wanted, Liam quickly started rambling

"I know this might sound crazy and you don't even know me at all but I would owe you so much if you could pretend you're my boyfriend while my ex is here in this party! I'm really desperate so please--

_"Liam!"_

The recently named boy stilled at the mention of his name coming from a familiar voice. He tried to get some air before turning around with a smile. He saw as Hayden made her way towards him with a bright smile.

"Hey, Hayden." he said nervously.

"I can't believe you're really here!" she proceeded to hug him tight. He hugged back although somehow awkwardly. "Did you came alone?"

"I, uh--

"Actually he's with me." said the guy behind him, standing up straight and moving so he was standing beside Liam; he brought an arm over Liam's shoulders and smiled at the girl,

Hayden tilted her head in confusion, "What?"

"What?" repeated Liam equally confused but thank god the girl didn't hear him.

"Oh, and you are?"

"I'm Theo, his boyfriend." the guy answered with a charming smile.

Hayden stayed quiet for a moment, looking between the new guy and Liam. She finally closed her mouth and then turned to Liam, "Liam, you didn't told me you had a boyfriend."

"I, uh, I guess I just... wanted him all for myself." he giggled. 'What the fuck, man?!' he berated himself.

"And I don't blame you." she said looking from head to toe at Theo. And Liam couldn't blame her; the guy was a dreamboat. "So how long have you two been together?"

Before Liam could answer, Theo squeezed his shoulder, still smiling while saying

"Three months. Three wonderful months."

"Aww, that's so sweet. And here I thought I would have to find you someone to hang out with tonight."

Liam smiled, patting the arm that Theo had over his shoulder. "Nope. I'm happy where I am."

Hayden smiled at him and a girl called out her name from behind, so she smiled at the girl before telling them "Excuse me for a moment." and walked towards the other girl, whom she hugged.

Liam could finally breathe again and he turned around to face Theo, who removed his arm over his shoulder.

"I don't know what made agree with this and you don't have to tell but... thanks." he smiles, "I really appreciate it."

"Well, I can't say no to a beautiful face like yours."

Liam felt himself blush and unconsciously he bites his lip. He hadn't been able to look at him that well because he had been panting and blood had been rushing to his ears at the thought of Hayden trying to get him a date for tonight, but now that he could see the guy Liam had to admit that he was pretty handsome. Strong jaw. Nice blue/grey eyes. A mole over his cheek and a charming smile that definitely had a devilish something in it.

The guy -Theo- kept staring at him, specifically at his face.

Liam blinked a few times, "What are you looking? Do I have something on my face?" he brought a hand to touch his cheeks and mouth but Theo's hand raised to grab his hand and pulling it away from his face.

"No, I was just admiring your eyes. Has anyone told you that they glow?"

"...No."

"Well, they should."

Liam felt his stomach jumping and his heart was the same, feeling like it wanted to jump out through his mouth so he quickly closed his mouth shut and smiled. They stayed like that, staring at the other and it was... nice. Even thought they didn't continue talking it was like they didn't need words; their eyes were doing all the work.

_"Liam!"_

The blue eyed boy turned around to see Hayden at the other side of the room, smiling while waving at him, obviously wanting them to come over.

Liam turned to Theo,

"So... It's okay if you wanna bail out now."

"Are you kidding me? Then that means I won't be able to see more of your beautiful eyes."

Goddamit with this guy, he was making him feel lightheaded and at the same time his face heatens.

Liam took some air and nodded, "Okay then." then he held his hand towards Theo like if he were expecting to receive something from the taller boy. Theo looked at his hand for a moment and laughed. He actually laughed. Then he took Liam's hand in his and intertwined their fingers as he brought the hand close to his lips and softly kissed it.

Liam tried not to think how his knees trembled a little, and so he let the taller of the two pull him towards the rest of the party and to where the wavy brunet girl was waiting for them. She was already talking to another guy, playing nervously with her hair. As they made their way there, Liam heard the other guy clear his throat to have his attention.

"If I remember correctly, you said you would owe me if I agreed to this."

Liam deflated. Of course, he should've known better. But of course this guy would want something in return. Maybe money. Maybe his body.

He sighs, "Okay, what do you want?"

Theo smiled -a real smile, not the fake one he had wore all night- at him and said "Maybe a real date?"

 


End file.
